Confession
by Crissy-Rae
Summary: This was made for my friend Emma she made a request for Prussia confessing his feelings for Canada. Just fluff and Romance. NO YAOI or explict content


Confession~

**Author's Note: This was made for my friend Emma, I posted on Tumblr for **

**requests on special made anime and so hers was this: Prussia (Gilbert) confessing **

**his feelings for Canada (Matthieu). I had so much fun making this. This is **

**Romance, (non-explict her request) so no ~no-nos~. Just simple fluffy **

**romance.**

**So here you go:**

Another half UN meeting without being noticed. Almost everyone left already for their

breaks. I stood almost knocking my chair over in the process. I am not sure how I go

unnoticed all the time I bump into everyone **all the time**. I am a clutz, I know. So,

I wasn't surprised on my way out the conference room door when I tripped and fell

into someone's surprised arms. " I am so sorry!" I said over and over again. I looked

upwards to apologize correctly and I saw…..Prussia. To my surprise, He had a smirk on

his way too pale face, his piercing red eyes glancing down on me. His silver-white hair

gracing so perfectly along his face. Man, I wanted then and there to tell him I loved him.

But of course, I didn't instead I pulled myself off and apologized once again.

"I am so sorry!" I cried.

" Don't worry about it. The awesomest me can deal with that. Hey- you look familiar

aren't you Canada?" He asked.

"Y-Yes sir. Canada, also known as Matthieu Williams. Y-You could call me M-Matt if

you l-like." I stuttered.

"Sure. See you around Matt!" He said over his shoulder on his way out.

"Bye." I whispered and also left.

_**After Break Back At The Conference Room:**_

"So, I know how to go about world trade…..Blah, Blah, Blah." Germany blabbed on and

on. I just continued what I was already doing. Crappy paperwork. I was doing it for a

while then my eye caught something sitting across from me. Lounging in the chair across

with his feet on the table was Gilbert. I sighed happily. He was so adorable. I wondered if

he felt the same way about me. Probably not. I know a few people that have their eye on

him. France, for example. Dumb pervert was hitting on him yesterday. I was so absorbed

in my thoughts I almost forgot that the meeting ended. Well at least this meeting didn't

end early because England and France weren't trying to wring each others necks….For

once. I gathered my papers and put them in the world file under the letter "C". All the

others use the elevator and I do too but after almost getting molested by France is NOT

worth it. Sigh. I'll take the stairs. Down one step. Down two steps. Down three, four, fi-

wuah! " Maple!" I yelled as I fell down the stairs. I landed on the floor and cried my

heart out and begged mercifully, hoping someone could hear me. Crap, my ankle!

What seemed like forever later, someone came down the stairs and saw me.

"Matt! Are you okay?" Someone asked but then I realized who's voice that was. Gilbert.

"I really can't leave you alone for 1 hour without you falling can I?" he chuckled.

Seeing the tears on my face he returned serious and ran down the rest of the steps.

"I better get you to a hospital and fast. Come on." He said, scooping me into his arms and

carrying me down the rest of the stairs and out to his car.

Once I was in his car he said " Don't worry I'll take care of you. I always will, no matter

what." After hearing that my heart fluttered.

After going to the hospital at Canada's house

I returned from the hospital and luckily it was just a sprain. The doctor said it could've

been much worse.

" Canuhh-Matt. You should probably get some rest." Gilbert said.

" But I am not tired." I tried stifling a yawn, but he caught it.

"Right. I'll help you to your room. Would you like me to help you change too?" He

asked.

"N-NO! I mean uhhh, I can do it! Just h-help me t-to m-my r-room." I anything but

yelled.

He laughed. I love his laugh. He put an arm around my waist and one under my legs and I

gasped. He was carrying me bridal style to my room. Of all places to carry me and how

he HAD to do this one here. I could feel my face burning seeing the bedroom door. He

kicked it open, ignoring my protests and carefully laid me on my bed.

"Anything else?" he asked.

"No thank you. But really, Thank you for all of this. It was one of the sweetest things

anyone have ever done. For me that is." I said and I didn't stutter. I smiled.

He laid down next to me on my bed which startled me.

"Matt- There is something I need to tell you."

"Mhmm?" I replied getting really tired all of a sudden. He cuddled me against his chest

and I knew I was home.

"I am not usually one for these types of things but I think. No, I know I love you. I

couldn't stop loving you if I wanted to." He kissed me. It was only one kiss but most

importantly, our first. It was soft and gentle.

"Get some rest love. I love you." He said pulling the blankets to cover the both of us.

_**The Next Morning:**_

I woke up and tried to remember yesterdays events. Gilbert was sleeping peacefully

beside me and last night he said he loved me. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled

my self closer to him. "I love you too Gilbert." I said knowing that he heard it as he

snuggled closer to me.

_**FIN**_

_**Author's Note: **_

I wrote this in TWO days! This is my first fan fiction and it was my friend Emma's idea

and I am so happy to have it out now so I hope everyone enjoys this! READ AND

REVIEW PLEASE :3


End file.
